


Like the sun

by serenitysolstice



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: Tahani needs to stop pining. Sometimes, a couple of conversation s is enough.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Like the sun

It was so easy to love Eleanor. Like the sun bursting through her curtains after a night of playing hostess a little too long, she could obnoxiously add a bright warmth to any room in seconds. Loving Eleanor was like her first sip of champagne, her first true ballgown, the first time she swam in a river, totally alone, breathless with exhilaration and fear.

Tahani could love Eleanor until the stars fell from the sky.

Chidi knew how she felt; they all knew how she felt except the blonde herself, but Chidi had it in him to actually talk to her about it. She didn't know quite what to say. Chidi had always had such a way with words, and that had only improved with his more recent confidence. So when he approached her at the bar at one of the many 'new arrival' parties, and started talking, she froze.

"Do you want to tell her?" He started. Tahani frowned, looked around, and then nodded like she understood what he was talking about.

"Tell Gaga the leopard print leather trousers she's wearing are inside out? No thank you, the last time I did that, she doubled down on the meat dress. She does not like being told she's had a bad idea." But Chidi smiled that half smile he gets when he's trying to be delicate, and Tahani's heart stopped beating.

"No. Eleanor." He said. She very quickly gave a forced chuckle, glancing her head B's k to where the blonde danced a ludicrous dance with Jason, all elbows and shoulders and wide gyrating hips.

"Eleanor?" she repeated, feigning incredulity. "But there's nothing wrong with what she's wearing."

"Tahani." He said, one eyebrow raised. "I see the way you look at her. Hell, I think half of heaven has seen the way you look at her. It's like you've never seen a colour before, and she's yellow." Despite her racing heart and sweating palms, she laughed at his comparison.

"Yellow? I'm not sure she's appreciate that."

"No, she'd hate it." Chidi agreed. "But am I wrong?"

"No, if she were going to be any colour -"

"Tahani." He said again, more sternly. "You know I mean your feelings about her." She paused for a moment, took a long sip of the cocktail that tastes like the perfect afternoon. Then rolled her eyes as the taste of rain and Eleanor's perfume filled her senses.

"You know this is bizarre, right? Talking to you about this. You're literally soul mates - in as close to the concept as reality can get - and I have come to terms with that over and over again, and I am truly happy for you both. So this is a bizarre thing to want to discuss right now."

"I know. And I know you aren't hurting over me and Eleanor; far too much water under that proverbial bridge, we've all been through too much."

"Then why would you choose to do this now? Of all times?"

"Do you know what Eleanor never let herself do on Earth? What she barely let herself do with me, despite everything we've been through together?"

"Let herself love. Let herself be loved. I know." She hated how small her voice sounded, how wounded and embarrassed and lonely. She knew Eleanor, just as well as Chidi did. Why was he doing this to her?

"Exactly. For a woman made entirely out of love to give to the world, she refused to let any of it out."  
"  
Too afraid that the world wouldn't want it." Chidi shook his head, still smiling.

"Tahani, I mean that Eleanor has so much love to give, more than anyone I've ever met. I certainly don't know how to handle it all."

"Wha- I don't -" She didn't know what to say, or think, or feel. She glanced back at the dance floor. At their friends. At Eleanor.

"Tell her." Chidi said, patting Tahani once on the back before wandering back over to their friends. She caught Eleanor's eye, and thanked the gods, well, Judge, that she hadn't blushed in over a decade. Eleanor winked, and beckoned her over with a finger and Tahani, rolling her eyes with a laugh, obeyed.

Loving Eleanor came as naturally as breathing to Tahani. Everything else, well. That would fall into place.


End file.
